Summer Camp
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Author's note inside explains everything.  Totally AU.
1. Chapter 1: Departure

Summer Camp

Chapter 1: Departure

Disclaimer: I own… ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

A/N: Okay, I feel I have a lot of explaining to do. This might be my most insane idea yet. It's a summer camp story but probably one of the odder ones you will ever read. This will be a MEGA crossover using characters from SVU, NCIS, JAG, Dr. Quinn, Walker, Crossing Jordan and CI as the campers. I thought it would be kind of fun to imagine these guys as kids and see how they interacted if there was ever a way that they could all be at summer camp at the same time.

I'm not planning on any pairings for now other than EO friendship since Elliot and Olivia are about 10 at the time and the other campers will range in age from 9 to 11 depending on how I feel. But I could always change my mind about the pairings, especially when it comes to Michaela and Sully.

I will be posting a list of the campers and the counselors on my profile so you can check there if you're confused. I'm only going to be using four counselors, pulled from SVU and NCIS.

I have not forgotten about "Fooling Ourselves" and should have the next chapter up very soon and I have not forgotten about "To Love and Be Loved" either which I should at least be able to update before I go on vacation on the twenty first. Also, "Cheating" which I recently started writing again, is almost finished, just the epilogue to go and I should have that up in the next few days.

Wow Stops to catch breath I've been really busy. So why am I starting this new story you ask? I don't really know but it seemed like an awesome idea for a story. I hope you guys will forgive me for the long author's note but I felt like I really needed to explain myself for once.

I hope that you haven't been turned off by my ramblings because I would really like to hear what you guys have to say about my latest endeavor. Now, on to the story!

The children waited eagerly for the bus to arrive. For most of them, it was going to be their first summer away from home. Most parents were busy fussing over them, asking if they had everything, telling them to write, making unusually loud remarks about underwear or ear medication or something embarrassing.

Olivia Benson's mother simply thrust the duffle into her young daughter's hands "I have to go," Serena said quickly, giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek "Have fun."

"I will," Olivia called as her mother turned and walked back to the car "Bye Mommy," she waved, nearly dropping her bag which was far too heavy for her in the first place. Olivia turned to the milling crowd and felt suddenly smaller than she had before. She didn't recognize any of the children their. She stood there quietly for a long time.

"Hi," a boy came up beside her and smiled "Do you need some help?" he asked, reaching for her bag.

"No," Olivia said quickly, pulling her bag closer to her "I'm fine." But as she spoke, she almost fell over.

The boy laughed a little "No you aren't," he stated plainly. He turned around and called into the crowd "Mom! Hey Mom!"

A woman with a toddler in tow and a baby in one arm came up to where the two children stood "What is it Elliot?" she asked with a tired, yet good natured smile.

"She needs help," Elliot said, pointing at Olivia.

"Oh my," Mrs. Stabler said, bending down to Olivia's level "Where are your parents dear?" she asked.

"My mom had to leave," Olivia said, her cheeks flushing as she looked down at the purple duffle that had become her rival.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Stabler smiled "You can wait for the bus with us. Elliot can introduce you to some of his little friends. Isn't that right Elliot?" she looked at her son with an almost stern look.

"Sure," Elliot said, taking Olivia's hand "What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Olivia," Olivia replied as he pulled her into the heart of the crowd.

Mrs. Stabler meanwhile, somehow managed to shoulder Olivia's bag and bring it to the place where the other bags were waiting to be loaded on the bus as soon as it got there.

"Is this your first time at camp?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded "Yeah."

"Mine too," Elliot told her "I'm excited."

"Hey Elliot," a boy waved and Elliot waved back.

"That's Harm," he told Olivia.

"Oh," was all Olivia managed to say. All she could do was look at all the unfamiliar faces and worry about what the summer would be like.

"Hey Elliot," another boy called jeeringly "Is that your girlfriend?"

Olivia hid her face and half expected Elliot to let go of her hand and loudly declare that he didn't know her but Elliot simply gave her hand a little squeeze, noticing how nervous she was "Don't worry about him," he said kindly "That's Fin. He's in my class at school. He thinks he's really funny."

Olivia smiled at Elliot. She was going to say something when both children noticed something going on just outside the circle of parents. Two boys were playing keep away with the hat of a much skinnier boy. None of the parents seemed to be paying attention as the boy called out feebly "Come on, give it back you guys."

"That's so mean," Olivia observed, dropping Elliot's hand and going to the boy's defense "Leave him alone," she said, approaching one of the boys.

The boy tossed the hat to his companion and looked at Olivia "Ha," he laughed "Stay out of this girly," he pushed Olivia to the ground.

"You shouldn't push girls Brian," Elliot said, helping Olivia to her feet "You okay?" he asked. She nodded and he turned back to Brian "Why you always picking on kids?" he asked angrily.

Brian shrugged his shoulders and, deciding that it wasn't worth his time to deal with Elliot Stabler, walked away. The remaining bully, who held the hat, dropped it to the ground when Brian called out to him to follow "Clay, C'mon."

Olivia walked over and picked the hat off the dusty ground and handed it to the skinny boy "Here," she said with a smile "I'm Olivia and this is Elliot," she introduced "What's your name?"

"I'm Tim," said the skinny boy, pulling his Baltimore Oriels cap back on "Thanks for getting my hat back. My Dad gave it to me."

"No problem," Elliot said, giving Tim a pat on the shoulder "Just try and stay clear of Brian Cassidy in the future. He's a real bully."

"You know him?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah," Elliot said with a sigh, looking down at his tennis shoes "He's in my class too. Used to steal my lunch money till my Dad taught me how to fight."

"You beat him up?" Tim asked in awe.

Elliot didn't look up from his shoes "No, he through me in the trash. He probably didn't think it was worth it to get into a fight with all these parents around."

Olivia walked over to Elliot and patted him on the arm "I bet if we stick together, he won't bug us."

Elliot and Tim nodded just as the bus arrived and the three scrambled onboard with the rest of the campers. Elliot's mother pulled him back at the last second for one last hug and kiss. "Mom!" he half laughed, embarrassed.

"Have fun," Mrs. Stabler said with a smile as Elliot's younger brother and sister waved at him.

"Okay, bye," Elliot called, turning back to the bus. The pressing crowd had already forced Olivia and Tim inside and for a minute, Elliot wondered if he would be able to find them but once he was inside the bus, he saw them. Tim was sitting alone on one of the bench style seats and Elliot went over and sat beside him "Where's Olivia?" he asked.

Tim pointed across the aisle. Olivia sat next to another girl who Elliot had never seen before "We were gonna sit together but she got pushed over that way," he explained meekly.

Olivia stared longingly across the aisle from her window seat. The bus lurched forward and Olivia nearly fell off the seat. The other girl put a hand on her arm, steadying her "Thanks," Olivia said.

"No problem," the other girl replied "What's your name?"

"I'm Olivia," Olivia said, extending her hand "What's yours?"

"My Michaela," the other girl said, taking Olivia's hand "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Olivia's gaze drifted across the aisle to where Elliot and Tim were sitting.

Suddenly, a chorus of girlish laughter erupted from the benches behind them. Michaela wrinkled her nose and turned to Olivia "Those girls make me so mad," she told her "They're always laughing at stuff that isn't even funny."

Olivia looked in the direction the laughter had come from "Who are they?" she asked.

"That's Dani," Michaela pointed to one of the girls "And those are her two cronies Lauren and Rebecca. I met them last summer," she sounded almost angry "They pushed me off the doc and put hot sauce in my ice cream at dinner."

"That's just plain evil," Olivia stated.

"Yeah," Michaela agreed "They're bad," she leaned closer to Olivia "If you're lucky, you won't have to share a cabin with them."

Olivia nodded "I hope I don't either," she said solemnly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bus Ride

Summer Camp

Chapter 2: The Bus Ride

A/N: This is one of the more interesting things I've ever done I must say. I've tried to put myself in the mindset of a ten/eleven year old for the dialogue and I've remembered something about being ten… ten year olds like to talk. This, I hope, is a sufficient explanation for why there is so much dialogue. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and I hope this second chapter will be as enjoyable as the first.

The bus ride was long and the many of the children became restless. A boy that Olivia had never seen before stood up from his seat and walked slowly down the aisle, he tried to duck in behind the seat in front of Elliot and Tim but Elliot blocked his way "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

The boy just shrugged and put his finger to his lips. He reached over the top of the seat and grabbed onto one of the pigtails of a girl sitting there. He pulled on the pigtail and then promptly turned and ran back to his seat.

The girl shot up instantly, turning around to stare at Elliot and Tim "Don't do that," she scolded.

"It wasn't us," Tim said honestly.

"Oh really," the girl obviously didn't believe them.

"Really," Elliot told her.

The girl shook her head but sat back down, picking up her book and burying her nose in it once more. No sooner had she done that than the boy who had pulled her hair earlier had stood up from his seat again. He approached where Elliot and Tim sat again.

This time, Elliot stood up and stepped into the aisle, blocking his path "No," he said simply.

"Come on," the boy whispered "Back off okay?"

On the other side, Michaela and Olivia got up and stood behind the boy. Michaela tapped him on his shoulder and he turned to her "You shouldn't pull other people's hair," she told him.

"It's not very nice," Olivia added with a disapproving look.

The girl on the seat in front of Elliot and Tim looked up from her book and turned to where the noise was coming from. She stood up and faced the boy with a look of disgust on her face "Tony, why are you bugging me?" she almost through her book at him.

Tony put his hands in the air and tried to back away, which was hard to do with Elliot, Tim, Michaela and Olivia on all sides "Kate," he said defensively "I swear I…"

"Why don't you go back to your seat?" Elliot suggested.

Tony was about to say something else but he took one more look at the angry look on Kate's face "Yeah," he said "Yeah, I think I'll do that," he retreated.

Kate returned to her book, paying no attention to the other kids.

The four children settled back into their seats and began to chat across the aisle "This camp is really fun," Michaela told the boys. She lowered her voice and glanced quickly in the direction of Dani and the other air headed snobs "As long as you know who to avoid."

Elliot and Tim nodded. "Is there baseball?" Tim asked.

"Sometimes we play sports in the afternoons," Michaela told him "And there's swimming and arts and crafts and nature hikes."

"Nature hikes sound boring," Elliot remarked.

"They aren't," Michaela countered sharply "There's this cave, a mile or so from the cabins," she looked around to make sure no one else was paying attention "I found it last year. Gibbs and Jen got mad at me because I walked off the path for ten minutes and everyone was worried about me. No one else knows about the cave except me and Sully. We sneak there when we have free time. It's a good way to get away from…" she trailed off and looked back at Dani again. She turned her gaze downward and didn't speak for a while. When she looked up again, she continued "I can show it to you if you want."

"Sounds cool," Olivia said and the two boys agreed.

"Who's Sully?" Tim asked.

Michaela beamed "He's my absolutely bestest best friend," she said, looking around the bus for him "Sully!" she called, waving him over.

"Byron, your girlfriend's calling you," the boy sitting next to Sully laughed.

Sully elbowed him in the ribs "Shut up Cordell," he mocked, very much aware of his friend's distaste for the first name.

Walker elbowed Sully back "Just go already," he said, irritated. The second Sully left the seat Alex Cahill came and took his place.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hi," Walker returned her smile as Alex produced a magnetic chess set from her small backpack. The two children began playing the game together.

Sully approached where Michaela sat with the others "What's up?" he asked. Tim and Elliot scooted over to make room for him on their seat.

Michaela smiled brightly "Sully," she began "This is Olivia, Elliot and Tim," she introduced "Guys, this is Sully." Everyone said hello and Michaela got down to business "I said we could show them the cave since we know where it is. It's their first year here."

"Okay," Sully nodded "We can go tonight," he looked around at the others "Did you all bring flashlights?"

They all nodded but Tim was the first to voice their concerns "Can't we go before it gets dark?"

"Probably," Sully admitted "But where would the fun be in that?"

"Sully," Michaela admonished "You're gonna get us all in trouble if we're not in our beds at night when the counselors come to check."

Sully shrugged "I was just funning," he said in resignation "Besides," he added "I know how afraid of the dark you are Michaela."

"What?" Michaela tried to appear shocked "I am not." He voice had risen and she was no longer talking in a whisper anymore.

Kate put her book down and turned around again. She didn't look happy to see that another boy had joined the group behind her "Excuse me," she spoke up "Could you please not shout?"

"Sorry," Michaela said, her cheeks flushing a bright pink.

Kate shook her head again and dropped back into her seat, returning to her book.

"We can go after dinner tonight," Sully told them all "Dinner is at five so it'll still be light out. But you should still bring your flashlights."

The other four nodded.

Olivia turned back to the window as the scenery outside the bus changed from the tree lined streets and pristine houses of suburbia to the beautiful forest road that led to Eagle Lake. This was going to be a fun summer after all.

A/N: Eagle Lake is an actual lake in upstate New York. For the purposes of this AU, I'm putting the camp there, pretty much isolated from civilization. I'll explain more next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and even if you didn't, I'd really like to know what you thought. Thank you.


End file.
